Bakery Aroma
by kyungpie
Summary: Dimulai dari Chanyeol yang datang menjenguk Luhan setelah tidak bertemu beberapa tahun hingga banyak misteri dibalik kehidupan seorang Luhan. Baekhyun, adik Luhan satu-satunya merasa janggal dengan kelakuan Sehun setelah bertemu dengan Luhan yang seperti amnesia. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


Cast: Luhan Sehun Chanyeol Baekhyun | Genre: Angst, Romance, **YAOI** | Rated: Teen

_Dimulai dari Chanyeol yang datang menjenguk Luhan setelah tidak bertemu beberapa tahun hingga banyak misteri dibalik kehidupan seorang Luhan. Baekhyun, adik Luhan satu-satunya merasa janggal dengan kelakuan Sehun setelah bertemu dengan Luhan yang seperti amnesia. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

**Author's Note: Halo. fanfic ini gaje.**  
**Langsung aja baca deh, harus RCL juga dong :3**  
**Kalau banyak siders buat apa juga dilanjutin? iya gak? kkk**

**Happy Reading!**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membuka tirai berwarna krim pasta dari sebuah jendela panjang. Beberapa pasang kayu dan bahan besi metal menyatu membuat dekorasi dari ruangan ini sangat indah. Hampir semua dinding tidak dilapisi semen, hanyalah batu bata dan sedikit perekat semen yang masih kokoh selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Tanaman dalam pot menjadikan kesan ruangannya seperti tempat untuk mencari ketenangan. Ada beberapa ventilasi udara yang terpasang dan beberapa rak-rak yang terbuat dari besi—Luhan mendekati rak tersebut lalu meniup lembut debu yang menempel disana. Hidungnya mencoba mencari wangi sesuatu yang ia rindukan—wewangian terbaik dan terindah yang ia hirup—bukan oksigen—tetapi wangi toko roti.

"_Butter_—"

Luhan ingat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir disini. Mungkin Luhan memang tidak ingat secara detail kenapa pada akhirnya ia bisa tinggal disini, tapi ia bisa merasakan sebuah kenangan. Sebelumnya, rumah kecil ini hanyalah sebuah toko roti didaerah seoul terdalam. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu—tapi banyak orang yang menyukai roti-roti disini. Luhan tersenyum lemah memandangi setiap sisi toko roti miliknya—oh, bukan. Miliki seseorang, Luhan tidak tahu kenapa pemiliknya hilang, tidak pernah muncul.

Menghilang tanpa sebab. Meninggalkan Luhan bersama frustasi yang ia alami. Orang itu pergi tanpa pamit atau apapun. Luhan tidak berpikir orang tersebut—sudah meninggal. Luhan hanya berpikir bahwa orang—atau lebih tepatnya seorang pria berada ditempat yang jauh, benar-benar jauh darinya. Satu tahun, ia harus memperjuangkan toko roti bernama _BubbleBakery_ ini sendirian.

Kau harus merasakan betapa frustasinya seorang Luhan ketika banyak pelanggan mengeluh dengan roti buatannya yang basi, tidak enak—berjamur dan begitulah hingga Luhan menutupnya dan menjadikannya sebagai tempat tinggal. Tanpa pria itu sadari, setetes demi setetes air matanya mengalir—menjadi aliran air. Luhan bungkam.

"_I miss you. Please, understand what i feels right now."_ Ucapnya disela-sela segukan. Luhan bukan pria yang kuat setelah seseorang meninggalkannya—kenalkan, Luhan si _Babycry_.

Tidak ada pria itu disisinya. Tidak ada wewangian yang menyambut ke datangannya.

* * *

Luhan menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya ditiang lampu jalanan. Kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan didalam saku mantel yang ia gunakan. Menghindari serbuk es yang turun dari langit.

Ketika orang-orang mencoba menghangatkan diri didalam café, Luhan lah orang yang ingin membuat dirinya kedinginan. Tipu senyuman yang ia tunjukan menunjukan betapa Luhan sudah lelah melanjutkan hidup. Rambut oranye-nya tidak membuat langit kembali cerah. Luhan menghela nafas, menimbulkan asap keluar dari mulut.

"_Damn. I'm catching a cold!" _Luhan menoleh ke samping ketika mendengar segerombolan pria berbincang dicafe. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pria berambut halus dan memiliki warna violet—bibirnya mengembang dengan pipi yang tirus. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan kembali memperhatikan pria itu. Karena terlalu lama memperhatikan, pria yang ia lihat akhirnya memberikan tatapan balik.

Tapi, sayangnya Luhan cuma bisa tersenyum dan memulai langkah barunya. Meninggalkan café didaerah Hongdae.

Dada Luhan terasa sesak dan sakit_—"No way."_ Gumamnya. Luhan mencoba menjernihkan seluruh pikiran dan tidak mengingat pria yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

* * *

Luhan mengoleskan mentega pada roti paginya. Sesekali menguap dan mengucek mata—atau mencoba menghirup udara karena hidungnya sedang tidak bersahabat. Luhan berhasil membuat dirinya sendiri sakit dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Secangkir kopi hitam, roti panggang dengan mentega dan terakhir, beberapa koran yang sudah berulang kali ia baca menemani minggu paginya. Jangan tanya kenapa Luhan terus menerus membaca koran tersebut—koran yang sudah berdebu, sobek dan juga mempunyai bau yang busuk—Bahkan Luhan sudah menghafal setiap kalimat dikoran tersebut.

"_Hyung?" _Luhan segera berjalan ke pintu utama ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dari jendela. Kau tahu lah—tidak ada bel dan jika kau mengetuk pintu utama sekali saja—langsung rubuh. Luhan menarik gagang pintu lalu menyambut seorang pria jangkung dengan wajah datar, "Bisakah aku bicara denganmu?" Katanya.

Luhan mengangguk kemudian kembali berjalan ke dalam dan duduk diposisi semula, sementara pria jangkung itu sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan—menutup pintu, duduk disamping Luhan.

Dia menyeruput kopi sembari mengguncangkan koran yang ia pegang agar tidak berdebu, "Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" Kata Luhan, fokus pada koran. "Ada berita yang harus kau tahu." Luhan menaruh cangkir pada meja bar—terbuat dari kayu—lalu memandangi sahabatnya itu bingung—seperti menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dan ada yang mengerti.

"Jangan marah atau—memberi senyum tipuan mu, _okay_?"

Luhan tertawa, "Memangnya aku begitu, direktur?"

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola mata saat mendengar kata _direktur_ mengiung ditelinganya. "_Hyung_, aku serius." Luhan kembali tertawa, "_Okay, okay_. Jadi, ada berita apa?"

"Lusa kemarin aku bertemu dengan Sehun."

Senyum Luhan memudar.

"Sehun mengenalku. Dia mengajakku bicara dan sempat menanyai tentang dirimu, _Hyung_." Ucap Chanyeol—kedua bola mata besarnya menunggu reaksi Luhan selanjutnya. Luhan sudah siap tersenyum tapi Chanyeol segera mengambil cangkir kopi kemudian menyiram kopi hitam tersebut ke wajah Luhan. "Sudah, aku, katakan."

"Direktur!" Luhan mengerang, marah. Belum terima dengan wajah dan bajunya yang kotor dengan air berwarna hitam.

Chanyeol tertawa hambar, "Lihat dirimu, _hyung_! Namaku Chanyeol, bukan direktur!" Chanyeol berteriak, lebih terdengar sebagai bentakan. Luhan terbelalak. Giginya ia gunakan untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau pikir, selama ini aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padamu? Berhenti berperilaku bahwa kau sudah iklas." Hardik Chanyeol.

"Dir—"

"Itu malah membuat dirimu semakin sakit. Lihatlah jalan keluar, bukan jalan yang membuatmu terus terperangkap di dua jalan yang belum tentu benar."

"Rektur—"

"Tempat ini bukan rumah. Tempat ini adalah sebuah toko roti! Kalau kau rindu dengannya, jangan tinggal di—"

"Direktur!" Luhan berteriak dinafas terakhirnya. Ia berteriak tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol, air mata mengalir deras dipipinya. "Apa maksudmu?! Berteriak disetiap detik nafasku dan meneriaki bahwa seorang Luhan adalah pria yang tidak mau berusaha!?"

"_Hyung—"_

Luhan mendesis, "Aku lelah, Chanyeol! Aku lelah! Aku tidak bisa berpikir!" Bentaknya. "Siapa Sehun? Siapa Hunnie? Siapa pria yang selalu muncul dibayangku? Aku tidak tahu! Aku, tidak, tahu!" Luhan kembali membentak tetapi disertai tawa yang membuatnya terlihat seperti—orang frustasi.

"_Hyung!" _Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Luhan, "Kenapa kau harus berpura-pura semuanya?!" Kini Chanyeol sudah diambang-ambang batas amarah. Luhan tertawa basi, masih menangis. "Satu tahun lalu—aku mengindap _Prosopagnosia asosiatif_*—kau tahu?" Chanyeol segera melepas cengkramannya pada kerah baju Luhan.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas dan terjatuh duduk dikursi.

Luhan mengelap air disudut matanya, "Kau pikir aku tahu siapa kau? Aku hanya melihat sebuah _nametag_ bertuliskan _President Director_." Luhan lagi-lagi tertawa hambar. _"Hyung," _Chanyeol berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Ini aku, Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, bukan presiden direktur ataupun seorang direktur."

"—Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Chanyeol menepuk pelan wajahnya dengan tangan yang angkat sekuat yang ia bisa. Ternyata, Chanyeol lah yang frustasi semenjak ia datang ke sini. "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Dia ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol. Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku tidak mempunyai teman. Aku sendirian. Jangan tanya soal orang."

"Tapi, _hyung_—Baekhyun itu adikmu."

Luhan berjalan mengambil kain yang sudah kotor lalu mengelap tumpahan kopi tadi, "Aku tidak ingat apakah aku punya keluarga atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tahu siapa Sehun?"

"Bukan tahu—satu tahun lalu ada sebuah papan kayu didepan toko ini, bertuliskan SehunBakery. Aku tidak ingat wajahnya, tapi ada sedikit memori yang aku bisa ingat tentang pria itu."

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku masuk?"

"Kau memanggilku _hyung_. kupikir kau sudah mengenalku dengan baik."

Chanyeol segera berjalan mendekati pintu, "Selamat pagi, Luhan _hyung_."

* * *

Malam harinya Luhan berjalan ditrotoar daerah Seoul. Tujuan utamanya adalah pergi ke market untuk membeli makanan dan sedikit kopi. Ditengah salju Luhan dengan santainya berjalan, tidak menghindari salju sama sekali. Tampaknya dia memang nyaman bersama salju, si putih yang dingin.

Akhirnya, Luhan masuk ke dalam market. Kakinya serempak berlari kecil menuju rak-rak kopi dijual. _"Black coffee—" _Gumam Luhan seraya mencari. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya tertabrak oleh tangan seseorang dan kedua pria itu segera bertatapan, "Luhan _hyung_—"

"Ah, halo. Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?"

Pria itu terkejut dan tidak bisa bicara lagi.

Luhan tertawa lalu meraih paket kopi itu, "Maaf, ya. Aku benar-benar ingin kopi hitam—tidak apa-apa ku ambil?" Pemuda berambut krim almond dihadapannya mengangguk pelan. Mulutnya menganga. "Permisi." Luhan membungkuk kemudian segera pergi ke tempat roti.

Ada seorang pria yang sedang membuat roti dan Luhan sepertinya tertarik dengan proses pembuatannya. "Wangi rotinya enak—apa ditambahkan _almond_ atau sejenis kacang-kacangan?" Tanya Luhan sembari memejamkan matanya—senang dengan wangi yang ia rindukan.

"Kau benar! Al—" Pria itu diam ketika melihat Luhan. "Dijual _kan_?" Luhan membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum. "Ada yang sudah jadi tapi masih hangat, tidak?"

Sementara Baekhyun—pria mungil berambut krim almond itu terdiam jauh dibelakang Luhan. Ia sudah mengira-ngira hal seperti ini akan terjadi. "Luhan?" Panggil pria itu. Luhan menoleh, tersenyum kikuk. "Iya, kenapa?"

"Kau—pria yang kemarin diam didepan _greentea_ café?"

"Kau benar. Ada apa?"

Pria itu—Sehun—tiba tiba menangis, membasahi adonan roti. Luhan terkejut dan panik. "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sehun-ah." Baekhyun berlari mendekati Sehun.

"Luhan _hyung_, darimana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kalian berdua siapa?"

_DEG._

**TBC**

* * *

**dont forget to RCL okay? karena jadi admin terus fanficnya nggak dihargain gitu gak enak.  
**

**kalian bilang "Lanjutin min!" gitu aja udah bikin seneng. hehe :3**


End file.
